<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>тепло by kkkww</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365325">тепло</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkkww/pseuds/kkkww'>kkkww</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Real Life, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:07:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkkww/pseuds/kkkww</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Хаджиме раздраженно вздыхает: пол холодный, соулмейт дурак, а недавние порезы и ссадины ноют сильнее обычного.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>тепло</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>соулмейт!au — ты чувствуешь физическую боль своего соумейта, видишь увечья на своей коже.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Первый раз раны на теле Иваизуми появляются в семь. Он не понимает, откуда царапины на руках и вообще, что же такое могло случиться за одну ночь. Но то, что удивляет маленького Хаджиме, совершенно не удивляет его мать. Тогда он и узнает. А потом старается быть аккуратнее на улице и, чуть позже, школе.</p>
<p>Кстати, сразу после осознания происходящего Иваизуми различает следы кошачьих когтей.</p>
<p>Второй такой же ущербный раз происходит в средней школе. До этого отделывались синяками или слабыми ушибами. Было не больно, но неожиданно. Ну, а как еще, когда ты стоишь посреди спортивной площадки, готовишься подавать, а потом тебя будто бьют куда-то в районе живота. Неприятно. Дыхание перехватило на несколько секунд, а Хаджиме, чувствуя лишь слепую боль, зажмурился. Игру прервали, но никто никого не винил. Уже привычно, когда из-за соулмейта что-то идет не так. У парня из параллели вообще появляются порезы на запястьях.</p>
<p>Но это была лишь короткая вспышка — потом все опять ограничилось синяками, ссадинами и, иногда, порезами кошачьих когтей. От глубоких порезов было больно, иногда приходилось уходить с уроков из-за этого бездельничающего придурка. Или дуры, не суть. Иваизуми склонялся к первому. Его родственная душа, конечно, была чертовски аккуратной, но интуиция подсказывала, что все не может быть так просто.</p>
<p>Старшая школа должны приносить счастье, радость и вообще, все должно быть хорошо. Особенно если ты поступаешь в Шираторизаву. Но радостному началу мешает, — правда мешает, — вывихнутая лодыжка.</p>
<p>Да как так можно вообще?</p>
<p>Ты стоишь перед учителем, получаешь список справочной литературы. Вокруг тихо, светло и обстановка такая спокойная. А потом слышится слабый, едва различимый хруст и обжигающая боль. Тогда пришлось подождать и с поступлением в волейбольный клуб, и вообще с тем самым счастливым годом. Лодыжка становится еще одной неожиданностью, а потом все затихает. Опять, но Иваизуми в принципе то и не расстраивается. Но настораживается, потому больше родственная душа признаков жизни не подает. <i>Совсем</i>. То есть — ни синяков, ни порезов, ни ушибов. Думается, что соулмейт умер, но тут же отметает эту мысль, <i>не</i> отмечая, что сильно побледнел.</p>
<p>Когда у него самого появляются первые порезы на запястьях, Хаджиме пару минут просто таращится на них, а потом неловко смахивает все на кошку. Кошку, которая очень аккуратно сделала три горизонтальных пореза на предплечье. Приходиться списать все на экзамены, с кем не бывает, каждый нервничает. Тем более это просто порез, пусть и глубже обычной царапины.</p>
<p>Когда экзамены проходят, списывать добавляющиеся порезы не получается. А еще кровавая дорожка почти дошла туда, куда ей не надо. Иваизуми думает недолго. Точнее не думает вообще, просто выбирает место, которое можно будет прикрыть одеждой и то, где ничего не пострадает. А потом аккуратно выписывает свой номер телефона ножом. Было больно, но ситуация требовала, и он, вроде бы, ничего не повредил.</p>
<p>
  <i>Оикава тогда рыдал. </i>
</p>
<p>Но черточки на предплечье больше не появлялись, и Иваизуми облегченно выдыхал, просыпаясь и оглядывая раннее изувеченную кожу. Облегченно выдыхал, пока на дисплее телефона не высветилось то сообщение.</p>
<p>Адрес, короткое <i>пожалуйста, приезжай</i>, все бы ничего, но часы показывали четвертый час ночи. Осознание приходит мгновенно, почему то Хаджиме даже не сомневается, просто хмурится и натягивает майку.</p>
<p>
  <i>пожалуйста</i>
</p>
<p>Впрочем, ничего другого и не ожидалось.</p>
<p>Когда Иваизуми входит в комнату одного из корпусов в объединении Сейджо он не удивляется. Удивляется — слишком слабо сказано.</p>
<p>Маленькая комната выглядит совершенно обычно.</p>
<p>Всхлип.</p>
<p>— Эй?</p>
<p>Тишина. И хриплое дыхание.</p>
<p>Парень — сознание успешно напоминает, что он угадал, — сидит на полу, прижавшись спиной к кровати и уткнувшись носом в колени. Красные карие глаза удивленно расширяются, и он глотает всхлип, кашляет, тут же жмурится. А лезвие падает на пол, выскальзывая из тонких пальцев.</p>
<p>— Блять, ну ты и придурок…</p>
<p>Соулмейт (Иваизуми еще не решил, как его называть, а имя спрашивать не очень-то уместно) прилипает тут же, обхватывая тонкими руками и тыкаясь носом то ли в грудь, то ли в плечо. Хаджиме едва сдерживается, чтобы не цыкнуть, <i>потому, что нельзя сидеть на холодном полу, дурак, я вообще-то тебя поднять хотел</i>.</p>
<p>Несколько минут они просто сидят так. Иваизуми уже опустился рядом на пол и почему-то вообще поебать.</p>
<p>Потому, что и так нормально, тепло.</p>
<p>— Оик… да твою ж мать, — соулмейт неожиданно подает голос, хрипит и кашляет, но, кажется, улыбается, — Оикава Тоору, вот, да!</p>
<p>Чего? Какого хрена вообще? Вот это десять минут назад рыдало с лезвием в руках? Смешно.</p>
<p>— Иваизуми Хаджиме, и я, вроде как, твой… э… соулмейт, — Оикава задумчиво чешет нос запястьем, — Полагаю, сейчас не лучшее время спрашивать, что случилось, да?</p>
<p>Запястье замирает в воздухе, но Оикава все равно решительно мотает головой и поднимается, утягивая за собой на кровать.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Тепло.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>